


Crumpled Paper

by Girlwithgoggles



Series: Creative Confessions [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Drawing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jen's the real mvp, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ryan Bergara Swears, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: Ryan likes to draw Shane, but he's never brave enough to actually show him.(Sequel to You Wimp. Shane finally sees Ryan's real drawings, but maybe not in the way Ryan intended.)Go read the first part before this one, it's very short!





	Crumpled Paper

Ryan stretches where he sits at his desk. His back makes several satisfying pops before he deflates back into his plush, black chair. 

From the door to the offices Jen calls, “Yo, Ryan! I’m headed to lunch. You coming?” 

Ryan smiles and hurriedly pushes together his papers, grabbing them up with his wallet and runs to join Jen on her way out. 

“See ya Shane!” Ryan calls over his shoulder and Shane gives a hum of recognition, his eyes still thoroughly fixed on his computer screen. Ryan rolls his eyes and exits.

— — — 

Fifteen minutes later, when Shane’s video file had finished exporting, he rolls away from his desk with a hard push, ready to go scrounge through the canteen for something to eat. 

The wheel of his chair rolls over something that makes a crunching noise and Shane flinches, hoping he hasn’t rolled over anything important. He gets up and lifts his chair off the ground, brushing underneath with his foot to knock a crumpled piece of paper out of the way. He places his chair back down and goes to retrieve the paper. 

It’s a severely crumpled piece of white paper folded three times until it is small enough to go in someones pocket. Shane flips the paper open and his eyes widen as he is met with five carefully drawn Shanes. 

In one he is laughing, one he is smiling, one even has him with one of his vacant looks he likes to tease Ryan with in the post-mortems. They were all obviously drawn from episodes of Unsolved and Shane can’t believe how life like they all look. Apart from the smudging and wrinkles in the paper, each face almost looks mid sentence, alive on the page.

Shane’s breath catches as he looks closer at one of the drawings and sees a small heart drawn loosely beside his face. It has been crossed out and scribbled over, but he can still see the looping shape of the heart underneath the grey of the led. Shane’s stomach flips and he glances around.

“Is this anyones?” Shane calls quietly, barely above a whisper before he slips it into his jacket pocket. Shane feels himself smiling. Something feels light in his chest and he presses a hand over the lump in his pocket, feeling giddy. Shane goes to lunch with a spring in his step.

— — — 

Ryan tosses papers this way and that, looking wildly for the drawings of Shane he’d done. 

Please let a fucking janitor have thrown them out, please, please, God fucking dammit shit fuck shit— 

Jen stands at his side, sending an e-mail out on her phone, “Ryan, please try to calm down. Panicking won’t help.”

“But if Shane found it-“

“If Shane found it, he’ll know that you have a crush, and it’ll be awkward but you’ll talk through it and figure it out. Plus I’m pretty sure Shane won’t have any objections to it…” 

Jen’s words seem to fall on deaf ears as Ryan makes a cry of panic and pushes a whole pile of old sticky notes and random papers into the recycle bin under his desk. Jen rubs at her eyes.

“Whoa, is it spring cleaning? What the hell are you doing?” Shane’s voice behind Ryan startles him badly and he jumps away from his desk, behind Jen. 

“Jen don’t you fucking—“ Ryan hisses.

“Ryan’s lost an important paper, can you help him look?”

“Sure thing,” Shane glances around the mess Ryan has made as Jen extracts herself from Ryan’s death grip, giving him a wink as he glares daggers at her back.

Ryan is left at Shane’s side as Shane begins to carefully spread the messy piles out onto his own desk to give Ryan more room.

“So what are we looking for?” Shane stands back, hands on his hips, waiting expectantly for Ryan to give him some identifiers. 

“It’s… white.”

Shane grabs the first sheet off a pile and holds it out to Ryan, “This one?” 

Ryan makes a frustrated noise in his throat, raking his fingers through his hair. Finally he sighs deeply and speaks, trying to sound like he isn’t about to sprint away and dive out a window. 

“It’s a white piece of drawing paper, it’s very crumpled and folded, and if you find it, please don’t open it.”

Ryan doesn’t look at Shane, his eyes fixed on a 2B pencil on his desk. 

“Ryan…” Shane’s voice is quiet.

Ryan hums but doesn’t look up, scratching a finger over the dented corner of his desk. 

Shane’s hand appears in his line of sight and in his grasp is Ryan’s missing page, unfolded, five tiny Shane’s on display. Ryan’s heart stops. 

Ryan snatches the paper quickly out of Shane’s hand and throws it into the trashcan, bringing a hand up to cover his burning face. 

A hand lands on his shoulder and Ryan flinches, “Ryan, look at me.”

Ryan glances up through his fingers, eyes flicking over Shane’s face, looking for any sign of uncomfort or disgust.

Shane is smiling. Ryan lets his hands drop from his face and stares back at Shane openly.

Shane shifts around Ryan and pulls the drawings out of the garbage.

“I really like these,” Shane looks down at them and smiles wider, “you said you like my profile, but all these are taken from our videos. Why not just draw from the real thing!”

“Yeah well…” Ryan shrugs helplessly, “It would be kind of weird to stare at your friend at work, right?” Ryan doesn’t even sound convinced with that one.

“It wouldn’t,” Shane says firmly, and then, after a very long pause, “but it would be even less weird to look at your boyfriend.”

Ryan’s head shoots up and he stares at Shane with wide eyes. Shane scratches at the back of his head awkwardly.

“That… would be less weird. And it would be easier to draw you if we… maybe… went on a date?”

Shane shrugs nonchalantly, “Yeah, that’s fine by me.”

“Thank fuck,” Ryan deflates and he smiles all gummy and wide. 

Shane’s face finally breaks and he smiles wider than Ryan has ever seen him, his eyes crinkling in the corners the way Ryan loves and he wants to kiss those crinkles. 

“Boyfriends,” Ryan’s relieved laugh is cut off when Shane dips down and plants a soft kiss on his lips. 

Ryan’s eyes widen. 

Shane hums happily, “I’ve wanted to do that for… an embarrassingly long time now.” 

Ryan’s heart feels tight and he laughs again, pulling Shane back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, comments, as always, are my lifeblood. I got struck with inspiration to write the next part to this and I typed it up at 1 am. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: olivecave


End file.
